nintendofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Goomba
Algemene info De Goomba is een vijand uit de Super Mario franchise. Hij kwam voor het eerst voor in Super Mario Bros waar hij de eerste vijand was die je tegenkwam. Oorspronkelijk zou deze vijand nooit bestaan, maar de makers van de game vonden dat er nog een makkelijkere vijand moest zijn dan Koopa's. De Goomba heeft een redelijk simpel ontwerp. Hij heeft een bruin, paddestoelvormig hoofd met een boos gezicht, een klein, lichtbruin, rond lichaam en 2 bruine schoenen. Hij is de standaard vijand in Mario games en komt in bijna elke game voor. Volgens het verhaal leefden ze vroeger in Mushroom Kingdom, maar ze hadden Prinses Peach verraden en gingen werken voor Bowser. Toch zijn er nog vreedzame Goomba's die in dorpjes in het Paddenstoelrijk leven zoals we leren in de [[|Mario RPG games|Paper Mario games]]. In de Paper Mario games leren we ook dat de slechte Goombas een koning hebben: Goomboss. Ondanks dat Goomba een zeer simpele en eenvoudige vijand is, zijn er doorheen de jaren vele variaties van gemaakt. Evolutie Platformer Games thumb|een Goomba in Super mario BrosIn Super Mario Bros waren kwamen de Goombas voor het eerst voor als de standaard vijand(in deze game werden ze Kleine Goombas genoemd). Ze waren heel erg simpel. Het enige wat ze deden is naar links wandelen en ze draaiden alleen om als ze tegen iets aanliepen(ze liepen wel in afgronden) en als je één keer op hen springt zijn ze al verslagen. In ondergrondse levels zijn de Goombas blauw, deze variant kreeg later de naam: "Gloomba". De baas van het wereld 1-kasteel is eigenlijk een Goomba die met magie in een Bowser-clone is veranderd(je kan het zien als je Bowser met vuurballen verslaat). In Super Mario Bros 3 zagen we voor het eerst variaties in Goombas. Zo heb je Paragoombas:Goombas die vleugels hebben en rondvliegen, je moet er 2 keer op springen(de eerste keer verliest hij alleen zijn vleugels). Deze Goomba variatie liet Microgoombas''vallen, een kleine variant van Goomba's die op Mario klimmen en ervoor zorgen dat hij lager springt, door veel te springen gaan ze van hem af. Naast Microgoomba's heb je ook ''Grand Goombas(Grote Goomba's), ze gedragen zich exact hetzelfde als gewone Goomba's, maar dan groter. Ten slotte heb je ook Rode Paragoomba's in Super Mario Bros 3. Deze rode Goomba's hebben vleugels, maar kunnen niet vliegen, alleen springen. Je moet ze ook 2 keer raken om te verslaan(in latere games ziet deze variatie er hetzelfde uit als een gewone Paragoomba). In wereld 5-3 is er nog iets bijzonders aan de Goombas, ze gebruiken een zogenaamde Goomba Shoe(Goomba schoen). In deze grote schoen kunnen ze hoog springen, als je op ze spring gaan ze dood, maar hun schoen blijft wel. Je kan deze schoen gebruiken om over dingen te lopen/springen waar je normaal schade door krijgt. thumb|Een Galoomba uit Super Mario WorldIn Super Mario Land komen er geen Goomba's voor, er komt wel een variant genaamd Goombos voor die praktisch hetzelfde zijn als Goombas, hun hoofd zou iets ronder zijn. In Super Mario World zien de Goomba's er een stukje anders uit. Ze hebben een ronde vorm, geen lichaam en lijken een beetje op een kastanje. Als je op hen springt met een Spinjump gaan ze direct dood, maar als je normaal springt vallen ze omver en kan je oppakken en tegen andere vijanden aangooien. Deze versie van Goomba's werd later Galoomba genoemd. Er is ook een Flying Galoomba(Vliegende Galoomba's) wat eigenlijk een Galoomba variant van de Rode Paragoomba is. Er zijn ook ParaGaloombas, deze Galoombas hebben een parachute en vallen traag naar beneden, als ze de grond raken verliezen ze hun parachute.thumb|Een Terekuribō In Super Mario Land 2 zijn er Boo-Goombas genaamd Terekuribō,ze komen in één leven voor. Ze kunnen vliegen, net zoals Boos, maar zijn niet bang van Mario. Je kan niet op hen springen en kan hen alleen met een Super Star of een schild van een Koopa. In één level heb je ook onderwater Goombas genaamd Aqua Kuribō die er uitzien als Goombas met een ouderwets duikpak. Ze reageren hetzelfde als normale Goombas, het enige verschil is dat je hoger vliegt nadat je op hen springt. thumb|een Goomba uit Super Mario 64In Super Mario 64 werken Goombas een beetje anders dan in de vorige games doordat het nu 3D is. De Goomba's wandelen in het rond en als ze Mario zien achtervolgen ze hen. Er zijn maar drie variaties: normale Goombas, grote Goomba's(sterker dan normale) en Microgoombas(zwakker dan normale). thumb|Megagoomba bossbattle in NSMBIn New Super Mario Bros is er niet veel nieuws, maar voor het eerst in een Mario Platformer is er een Goomba bossbatlle. De eindbaas van wereld 4 is Megagoomba, een Goomba die door een Mega Mushroom enorm groot geworden is. Mario moet door middel van platforms 3 keer op zijn kop ground pounden. In Super Princess Peach komen er 2 nieuwe Goombas voor: Mad Goombas(Boze Goombas), rode, boze Goombas die betoverd zijn met de Vibe Scepter(als ze met hun voeten op de grond stampen onstaat er een aardbeving waardoor Peach even niet meer kan bewegen), en Sad Goombas(Droevige Goombas), blauwe, wenende Goombas die ook betoverd zij met de Vibe Scepter(ze zitten huilend op de grond totdat peach in de buurt komt, dan stormen ze op haar af). Beiden hebben een Paragoomba variant. thumb|een GoombeetleIn Super Mario Galaxy reageren Goombas ongeveer hetzelfde als in Super Mario 64, het enige verschil is dat als je ze aanvalt met een spin raken ze bewusteloos, vervolgens moet je ze nog is raken om ze te verslaan. Microgoombas kan je wel direct met één spin verslagen. Er zijn ook enkele nieuwe Goomba's. Goombeetles zijn Goombas die een grote helm dragen waardoor hun gezicht bedekt is door schaduwen. Je kan niet op hen springen, je moet ze eerst ondersteboven draaien met een Spin Attack voordat je erop kan springen. Je hebt ook Jack O'Goombas, deze Goomba variant heeft een pompoen als hoofd, hij kan kleine blauwe vlammetjes maken om Mario te verwonden. Je kan ze verslaan door erop te ground pounden of door 2 keer een Spin Attack te gebruiken(na de eerste spin valt zijn pompoen af en kan hij geen vuur meer maken). Ten slotte zijn er ook nog Octoombas(vroeger bekend als Electrogoombas), buitenaardse Goombas waarvan er nog vele variaties bestaan die niet echt op Goombas lijken.thumb|een Prickly Goomba In New Super Mario Bros Wii verander er niet zo veel, als je op een grote Goomba springt veranderd hij in 2 kleinere versies en er zij nu ook Prickly Goombas (stekelige Goombas), die in een reuze kastanje schuilen waardoor je ze niet kan verwonden. Ze komen uit hun kastanje als ze door een vuurbal worden geraakt. Deze Goombas kom voor in één level in wereld 9. thumb|Tail Goombas uit Super Mario 3D LandIn Super Mario 3D Land maken we voor het eerst kennis met Tail Goombas(staart Goomba's). Dit zijn Goomba's die de Super Leaf power-up gebruiken en zo een wasberen staart hebben. Ze springen in de vluchten en zweef vervolgens een beetje verder, als ze de grond raken doen ze een aanval met hun staart. Er is ook een grotere variant van deze vijand. Naast de Tail Goomba kwamen Goomba Towers(Goomba Torens) voor het eerst voor in deze game. Het zijn eigenlijk gewoon Goombas die op elkaar staan waardoor het moeilijker wordt om op hen te springen. thumb|een Bone GoombaIn New Super Mario Bros 2 worden Goombas goud als je door een gouden ring. je krijgt munten als je ze verslaat. In kastelen en torens vind je een nieuwe Goomba variant: Bone Goombas(Bot Goombas). Dit zijn blauwe Goombas met een schedelmasker, maar voor de rest reageren ze hetzelfde als normale Goombas. thumb|een Cat GoombaIn Super Mario 3D World komen er naast Tail Goombas ook Cat Goombas(Kat Goombas) die gebruik maken van de Super Bell. Ze hebben een oranje vacht, kattenoren, kattenpoten en een kattenstaart. Ze vallen Mario aan door in de lucht te springen en vervolgens met hun klauwen op Mario af te duiken. Er is een variant van de Goomba Shoe toegevoegd, namelijk Goombas in reuze schaatsen, die je zelf kan gebruiken na het verslaan van de Goomba. Er is een nieuwe Power-Up, Goomba Mask(Goomba Masker), dat ervoor zorgt dat Goombas je niet aanvallen. Galoombas maken na een lange tijd ook een terugkeer(in deze game kregen ze voor het eerst hun naam), hoewel ze iets anders werken dan in Super Mario World. Na één sprong raken ze nog steeds bewusteloos, maar na een tweede sprong zijn ze verslagen, je kan ze dus niet meer oppakken. Er is ook een grotere Galoomba variant in deze game. thumb|een GoombratIn New Super Mario Bros U is er een licht gekleurde Goomba soort met een rond hoofd genaam Goombrats, het verschil met gewone Goombas is dat ze niet van platforms vallen, maar zich omdraaien. In Super Mario Maker zien we voor het eerst normale Goombas onderwater, ze zwemmen op Mario af. In Super Mario Odyssey is er niet echt veel nieuws buiten dat Microgoombas nu geel zijn en Goombas hoedjes kunnen dragen, maar je kan Goombas wel vangen door middel van Cappy en ze besturen. Als Goomba glij je niet uit op ijs, ook kan je torens van Goombas maken door op andere Goombas te springen om zo hogere locaties te bereiken. In deze game is er een nieuw Goomba-personage: Goombette. RPG games In de RPG games zijn Goombas nog steeds trouwe soldaten van Bowser. Ze hebben iets meer belang in het verhaal en er zijn ook Goomba-pesonages en enkele nieuwe soorten goombas. Paper Mario games In Paper Mario krijgen Goombas een veel dieper verhaal. In deze game is er een dorp van vriendelijke Goombas die niet voor Bowser werken en Mario helpen. Eén gezin(bestaand uit Goompa, Gooma, Goompapa, Goomama, Goomabario en Goombaria) heeft een iets grotere rol. Uit dit gezin komt Goombario, een Goomba die Mario in de rest van de Game helpt. In Paper Mario: The Thousend-Year Door krijgt Mario hulp van een vrouwelijke Goomba genaam Goombella, een student aan de University of Goom(Universiteit van Goom), een school voor Goombas in de goomba-stad: Rogueport. Ook haar leraar, Professor Frankly, helpt Mario. In Super Paper Mario heb je 2 nieuwe Goombas: Headbonk Goombas(Kopstoot Goombas), zilvere Goombas die Mario met een kopstoot aanvallen, en Dark Goombas(Donkere Goombas), schaduwachtige Goombas die iets sterker zijn dan normale Goombas.thumb|een Mural Goomnba In Paper Mario: Sticker Star zijn er maar 2 nieuwe variaties die speciaal zijn: Mural Goombas(Muurschildering Goombas), oude Goombas met een lang wit lichaam en kleine voeten, en de Megasparkle Goomba, een bossbatlle. Mario & Luigi games thumb|een TanoombaIn Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga komen er niet veel normale Goombas voor, maar wel enkele varianten. Tanoomba lijken op Tail Goombas(hoewel deze eerder bestonden), maar dan met wasbeeroren, een blaadje op hun hoofd en ze gebruiken geen Super Leaf. Ze kunnen van uiterlijk veranderen. Gritty goombas(Zanderige Goombas) zijn ingewikkeld in doeken, dragen een zonnebril en hebben een punt op hun hoofd, ze kunnen zandstormen oproepen. ten slotte zijn er nog Goomdivers(die lijken op een Aqua Kuribō), onderwater Goombas. thumb|een TashroobaIn Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time maken de Shroobs hun eigen versie van de Tanoomba: Tashroobas, een duistere variant van de Tanoomba die sterker is. thumb|86px|een ChoombaIn Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story zijn er vele nieuwe Goombas. Chuboombas zijn dikke Goombas met een lekstok. Choombas zijn grote, metalen Goombas die iets weghebben van een locomotief. Ze hebben een zwarte huid, rode ogen met gele pupillen en een schoorsteen op hun hoofd. Goombules zijn Goombas die op cellen lijken, ze hebben een doorzichtig lichaam met een rode rand en een rode celkern. jailgoons zijn robots met een cel met daarin een Goomba of een andere vijand. In Mario & Luigi: Dreamteam heb je naast normale Goombas een makkelijkere variant genaamd Grombas, die lijken op stenen met gras erop, en een moeilijkere variant genaamd de Goomba R, die er hetzelfde uitziet als normale Goombas. overig thumb|een Goomba in Mario Super SluggersIn de meeste spin off games komen Goombas voor op de achtegrond of in minigames, alleen in de Mario baseball games kan je als een Goomba en een Paragoomba spelen. Ook in andere games zoals Super Smash Bros en The Legend of Zelda:Link's Awekening maken ze een cameo. Belangrijke Goomba's *Goomboss *Goombette *Goombella *Goombario *Captain Goomba *Mega Goomba Categorie:Super Mario Categorie:Super Mario vijanden Categorie:Vijanden Categorie:Super Mario soorten Categorie:Soorten